Invincible Iron Man
Invincible Iron Man or ''Iron Man ''is a action adventure movie and first in the MMCU based on the Armoured Avenger himself , Starring ,Matt Bommer as Tony Stark/Iron Man,Jamie Ray Newman as Pepper Potts,Jaime Foxx as James Rhodes,Karl Urban as Boris Bullski/Titanium Man,Kevin James as Happy Hogan.Wes Anderson the director while Shane Black is the Producer the film is set to be realesed for May 2015.Favreau said that the origin of Iron Man would be tweeked Cast *Matt Bommer as Tony Stark/Iron Man **David Henrie as 16 year old Tony * Jamie Ray Newman as Pepper Potts *Jaime Foxx as James Rhodes *Karl Urban as Boris Bullski/Titanium Man *Kevin James as Happy Hogan *Shaun Toub as Yinsen *Paul Bettany as the voice of JARVIS *Dominic Cooper as Howard Stark *Abbie Cornish as Maria Stark *Dennis Quaid as Nick Fury Plot Answers Boris Bullski meets with Howard Stark and askes him to sign a contract,Howard reads it and sees that it is a design for a suit of Titanium that could rid the world of criminals in america.Howard denis saying it is two dangerous and could kill anyone with that amount of raidiation in his chest (Arc reactor).Bullski returns to russia where he cuts his chest open and puts his model reactor Boris chest begins to heat up and the reactor flies out of his chest leaving a hole in his chest. Death in a family Howard and Maria Stark give birth to their son Tony,Howard being a scientist sees Tony has a diases that could kill him and injects him with nanobots or Extremis.On Tony"s 16th birthday Howard and Maria use a comlink from their private Jet telling him they will be there soon shortly after the plane crashes.Tony studys MIT when his computer JARVIS tells him they passed away.Tony then begins studying all that his Father left him for when he became owner of Stark Indistries. Birth of Iron Tony now 29 has a party which is interupted by the army who arrest Tony on the fault of selling illegal weapons.Tony is bailed out 2 days later by James Rhodes who puts him on a limozene which takes him to show the Epirus Cannon which can lock onto a target however far and will fire a lead endused rocket at it the rocket will not stop unless commanded or the target is destroyed by something else.Tony drives to the location when a group of russian soldiers kill all american soldiers.Tony is taken to the base where they discover a shard in his chest they call second prisinor Ho Yinsen to put a small device in his chest.Tony awakes with the leader over him the man tells him he is Boris Bullski and shows a hole in his chest which was caused by him putting in a arc reactor at high tempreture.Boris tells tony he wants a suit of Titanium.Yinsen and Stark decive Boris and create a suit for Tony.Boris walks in the room and shoots Yinsen in the chest killing him.Tony climbs into the suit and kills Boris"s men he picks him up and flies into the air he lets go of Boris but catches him before he touches the floor. Return Tony is flying when he falls unconcious because of the heat he then crashes into the ground,he wakes up and sees he is in a plane he looks around but sees Rhodes.They land in New York and Tony is greeted by Pepper Potts.After his greeting Tony is taken to his house in Malibu,California.There Tony programs his computer J.A.R.V.I.S to make a improved blueprint of his suit. Testing Tony begins creating suits and testing them but they all fail except one which Tony then tests more and paints Red and Yellow he then becomes Iron Man. Showoff Tony hosts a party where he will show his suit to the publlic but does not realises that Boris is there.Boris cals a man and tells him ito Insert the needle.Tony injectes Nanobots into his body so that he can pull the suit to him before reaveling it.Boris goes down stairs after killing two guards where he finds This suit which he called for.He enters it and breaks through the roof and plans to kill Tony who calls his suit and the two have a battle where Boris is defeated. Kidnapping Boris is in prison,when he uses a finger nail communicator to contact one of his men and tell them to kidnapp two of Tony's allies.Happy Hogan is Escorting Pepper Potts from a confrence when her car blows up and two men grab Rhodes and Pepper from behind and throws them in the back of a Van. Rescue Boris hosts a video saying he has Pepper Potts and Happy Hogan hostage and calls for Tony.Tony bursts in and kills the guards but grabs Boris into the air.Boris calls his suit and destroys the suits Arc Reactor.Tony crawls and discovers he has one last weapon a small emp missile.Tony sends it at Boris who doges it and calls himself Titainium Man before dropping Tony onto a car.Titainium Man aims a Missile at Iron Man but is run over by James Rhodes who tells Tony to get in.Tony deactivates the suit,as Rhodes drops him at Stark Indistries.Tony runs in and incerts a new Arc Reactor he then enters the first suit and meets Titainium Man who is destroying the town.Tony distracts him as Rhodes gets a Cannon aimed at Titanium Man,Rhodes tells Tony that the blast could damage him.Tony tells him to do it,Rhodes fires the cannon which fries the two suits.Rhodes opens the Titainium armour to find no one he looks behind him and sees Boris running down the road.Rhodes follows him while calling for army backup.Boris is cornerd at the top of a building by Rhodes when he prepares to jump a Army helicopter flies up behind him. Category:Iron Man Movies Category:Iron Man Franchise Category:MMCU Category:Pages by Red Average Category:Movies Category:Unfinished